


show yourself

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, bitchy jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Are you in heat because you’re being really annoying,” Bobby says.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 45





	show yourself

Jinhwan is being a bitch. It’s not a particularly new thing, but Bobby really isn’t in the mood. He’s had a long day, and Jinhwan nitpicking at him is getting under his skin. 

“Will you shut the fuck up?” he snaps.

“What did you just say to me?” Jinhwan asks, whipping around.

“Did I stutter?” Bobby answers.

“I swear to god Kim Jiwon, I will end you,” Jinhwan swears at him.

“Are you in heat because you’re being really annoying,” Bobby says. Jinhwan glares at him but says nothing, and Bobby raises an eyebrow. “Oh,” he says, witty retorts dry in his mouth.

“I don’t have it but tomorrow probably,” Jinhwan says, shifting on his feet. “So don’t get any ideas, and do the goddamn dishes,” he huffs, stomping off to the bedroom. Bobby grins and shoots his boss a message that he won’t be at work the next day.

He does the dishes like he’s been asked (four times), before following Jinhwan into the bedroom. The older glares at him sleepily, but moves over to let Bobby under the covers. Bobby slides into the bed, and rests his hand on Jinhwan’s hip. He leans in and gives Jinhwan a peck on the lips.

“Rest well,” he says with a grin. 

“Shut up,” Jinhwan mutters, but he buries his face in Bobby’s chest, slinging his arm across his waist. Bobby kisses the top of his head and settles in to sleep.

Jinhwan wakes up burning at five in the morning. He throws the covers off, panting for air. Bobby is still asleep for the moment, but Jinhwan can’t let that stay. “Jiwon, wake up,” he whines, shoving the sleeping man.

“Jiwoooooon,” he whines louder when Bobby barely stirs. 

“Wassit?” Bobby mumbles.

“I need you to wake up,” Jinhwan pants, grabbing Bobby’s arm. The heat radiating off Jinhwan has Bobby wide awake moments later. He sits up. Jinhwan’s face is flushed red, hair tousled, and he can’t stop licking his lips. 

“I got you baby,” Bobby says, pulling Jinhwan to him, and Jinhwan goes willingly, a small whine escaping his throat as Bobby kisses him, tongue sliding into his mouth. Bobby lowers him back down to the bed, hand running down Jinhwan’s bare chest. He’s hot to the touch, and Bobby kicks the covers the rest of the way off the bed. He breaks away from Jinhwan’s mouth and kisses his way down his body. 

“What do you want?” he asks, pausing long enough to look up at Jinhwan’s face.

“You,” Jinhwan says, shoving Bobby towards his crotch.

“Not the specifics I was looking for, but I’ll work with it,” Bobby shrugs. He sucks a hickey into Jinhwan’s hip bone, swirls his tongue through Jinhwan’s belly button. He can feel Jinhwan’s hard on pressing into him, and he leans back to pull his boxers off, and Jinhwan is more than happy to kick them away, leaving him naked under Bobby.

Bobby moves down the bed, spreading Jinhwan’s legs. He licks a stripe up Jinhwan’s dick and Jinhwan practically mewls, fisting his fingers in Bobby’s hair. Bobby takes him in his mouth properly, head bobbing up and down. Jinhwan’s hips are twitching, thrusting minutely, and Bobby pins him down with an arm. 

Jinhwan doesn’t last long, coming with a cry. Bobby swallows around him. He pulls back, sitting up. Jinhwan is gazing up at him through lidded eyes, teeth worrying his lower lip, and it’s the hottest thing Bobby’s ever seen. 

“Roll over,” he says gruffly, and Jinhwan is helpless but to obey. He rolls on his stomach, and Bobby pulls him up so he’s on his knees. Jinhwan folds his arms under his head.

Bobby spreads Jinhwan’s legs, and Jinhwan turns a deep shade of pink. “Look how wet you are already,” Bobby says, running a finger around Jinhwan’s rim, drawing out a moan. “You’re practically begging for my cock.” He groans, and leans in, replacing his finger with his tongue. Jinhwan practically shouts, immediately shoving his ass back against Bobby’s face.

Bobby grips Jinhwan’s ass and goes to town, tongue tracing Jinhwan’s hole. He easily pushes the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle and into Jinhwan’s ass. The longer he goes at it, he can tell Jinhwan is getting wetter. And the little noises he’s making has Jiwon’s cock throbbing. He pulls back, wiping his face on the back of his hand. He pushes two fingers inside Jinhwan, meeting no resistance. 

“God, you must be aching for it,” he says, and Jinhwan whines. 

“Jiwooooon, please I need more,” he breathes.

“That’s right, beg for it baby,” Bobby says, slipping in a third finger. He curls his fingers, rubbing against Jinhwan’s prostate. Loud moans fill the room, and Jinhwan shudders, the pressure overwhelming. He can’t decide if he wants more or wants it to stop. But, Jiwon doesn’t let up, and before he realizes it he’s coming again, spilling on the bed sheets.

“Jiwon, please, please,” Jinhwan begs.

“Please, what?” Bobby asks, still fingering Jinhwan, enjoying the way he twitches from the over stimulation. 

“Please fuck me,” he breathes, turning to look at Bobby. His pupils are blown, and he’s grinding against Bobby’s hand, and Bobby can’t take it anymore.

“I got you,” he says, pulling his fingers out. Jinhwan whines. Bobby gently rolls him back over so he’s sprawled on the bed. He gently spreads Jinhwan’s legs, pulling them around his waist, and Jinhwan hooks his ankles, pulling Bobby closer. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you, baby,” Bobby says, stroking Jinhwan’s thigh. 

A noise escapes Jinhwan’s throat, and Bobby lines himself up, slowly pushing into Jinhwan. He fits easily, Jinhwan’s slick easing the way. They groan in unison, and Bobby begins to move. He tries to be gentle, but Jinhwan reaches for him, pulling him down, practically bending himself in half. 

“Fuck me like you mean it,” he pants, wrapping his arms around Bobby’s neck. Bobby braces his elbows on either side of Jinhwan’s head and snaps his hips. Jinhwan’s mouth goes slack, and Bobby does it again. It pushes a moan out of Jinhwan.

“You like that, baby?” Bobby asks, picking up speed and fucking Jinhwan so hard the bed shakes. Jinhwan doesn’t answer, just bites his lip, his hips jerking in time with Jiwon’s. “You feel so good,” Bobby groans, keeping his pace steady as he fucks Jinhwan. He can feel his knot starting to form, and Jinhwan whimpers as it catches his rim with each thrust.

“More,” Jinhwan begs. “Jiwon please, please,” he pleads, and Bobby can never deny him. He fucks Jinhwan hard, not easing up, and Jinhwan practically howls in pleasure. Bobby’s thrusts slow as his knot swells, until he’s locked inside Jinhwan. He groans as he comes, spilling inside Jinhwan. Jinhwan whines at the pressure, squirming. But he’s enjoying it. He snakes a hand between their bodies to wrap around his own cock, jerking himself off until he comes again, spilling across both their chests.

Bobby lowers himself down so they’re laying on their sides, Jinhwan’s leg hitched over his hip. He reaches down, tracing Jinhwan’s rim, and Jinhwan moans, pulling Bobby into a heated kiss that has him rocking on Bobby’s knot. Bobby moans into the kiss and grips Jinhwan’s ass.

They doze for a while, foreheads resting together. Bobby wakes up first, carefully pulling out of Jinhwan. Jinhwan’s eyes blink open and he snuggles close to Bobby.

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Bobby says. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Jinhwan gives him a cheeky grin before closing his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> for nix and all my other omega jinhwan enthusiasts


End file.
